Hydrolyzable silyl modified olefin polymers are commercially attractive because they can be simply and effectively cured with water. They are, therefore, susceptible to a broad range of processing conditions, e.g., these polymers can be extruded at temperatures far in excess of the maximum processing temperatures used in extruding peroxide containing compositions. Being capable of extrusion at high temperatures, these compositions can be extruded at faster rates and at lower pressures, and are consequently more cost effective.
The curing or crosslinking of these silyl modified olefin polymers is effected by exposing these polymers to moisture. The moisture in the atmosphere is usually sufficient to permit curing to occur over a period of up to 48 hours, especially when a silanol condensation catalyst has been added to the polymers. Since the greater the amount of crosslinking, the better the mechanical properties, the art has sought to increase the crosslinking. To this end, more catalyst was added, but this resulted in scorching, i.e., premature crosslinking, in the extruder.